


Mercenary

by Lukas17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: S'iev was small, even for an elf, but he had big dreams. Maybe too big.





	

S'iev was a full foot shorter then the next guy there, and the only knife ear for a hundred miles.

He didn't like his chances. It would be beneficial to join a mercenary band, but everyone else was human. What need would a mercenary group need of an elven warrior? And a weak one at that? Half of them carried axes and broadswords that weighted more then he did, bigger then the stuff the other warriors of his clan carried.

Those were too heavy for him too.

The woman recruiting arrived near lunchtime, and everyone immediately stopped their preening and posturing to line up. She'd already taken one look at a few impressive guys and sent them on their way. His heart pounded in his chest. She'd gotten to one of the best battlemages auditioning and sent him off with two words. He could see the guy blister at the short exchange, and huff off.

He breathed in and out. Counted to ten then back again. When he opened them she was right their. His heart climbed up his throat, butterflies invaded his stomach. He knew she was qunari. Knew they had muscles. But he was not prepared for how beautiful she was in her casual cloth clothing, abs tight and arm muscles bigger than his entire torso. She wore the reddest lipstick, and had hair like fire. 

Her eyes looked him up and down, then she nodded and went onto the next man.

Twenty people had passed the first round. They were only looking for ten to join. S'iev had to compete against a battlemage, a former army captain, and at least six other guys who swung battleaxes like they were twigs. The recruitment woman separated them in groups of five and let them go at each other in the nearby forest.

So he decided to do what he did best. When a guy cornered him during the practice skirmash he dropped his sword and went for the eyes, clawing at the guy's face with his raggedly nails while he kicked and screamed.

In retrospect, he probably didn't pull the right move in dropping his weapon to wail on a guy, but he was the one to get up and rejoin his group while the other guy clutched at his broken nose. He rejoined the fight with a sort of blind determination and knocked a guy out by smashing his practice weapon against the side of his head then jumped on another guy's back, looped his arms around his neck, and squeezed as hard as he could until he was unceremoniously knocked out after the guy smashed him against a tree branch.

The cool hands of a mage woke him up, and he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar man leaning over him running his hands over his head. The man left him to focus on someone else and he took a moment to lay there and wonder what he'd say to everyone back at camp. What was the least embarrassing way he could spin it?

“You did good out there.”

S'iev jumped to his feet, standing straight up as the woman approached him.

“T-thank you, ma'am.”

She put one hand on her hip, “I liked how you handled yourself out there, but I do think you need more training. You know, most of my elves are either mages or rogues. It was my understanding that most warriors stayed with their clan?”

“Well they do.” He said, sure that he was about to be handed the rejection letter. “But I wanted to explore the world a bit and my, uh, keeper said it would be acceptable.”

“I see... What kind of weapons do your warriors use?”

“Well, uhm, the usual. You know, swords and axes and such. Just like what we've got here.”

“I see. Well, we have a position for a rogue if you want it. We can train you.”

He screamed on the inside, “Sounds great. I'm in.”

“Good. We'll leave in the morning, so take this time to prepare.

When she left he found a training sword left behind and tried to cut through a tree trunk. Then he found the healer again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of a qunari Peggy Carter.


End file.
